


The Perfect Sandwich is the Way to a Bear's Heart

by Calacious



Series: Summer Shenanigans [2]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sandwich love, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Ice Bear wants Grizz to look at him the way that he looked at Ranger Tabes' sandwich, so he decides to perfect the art of sandwich making, because everyone knows that the way to a bear's heart is through his stomach.





	The Perfect Sandwich is the Way to a Bear's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is borrowed from the episode, "Lunch with Tabes" aired 2017, August 9th. I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and am not making any profit through writing this. 
> 
> Let me know if you like. :-)

"I've heard the square is the most delicious shape," Ice Bear says in awe, giving Ranger Tabes' perfectly proportioned sandwich an envious look.

He's confident that it isn't anything that he can't perfect himself, given time and enough bread and sandwich making material.

He catches Grizz's equally envious look, the way the other bear licks his lips, eyes going wide with desire, and he determines to perfect the art of the sandwich, if for no other reason, than to see that look on Grizz's face again, preferably directed at him rather than Ranger Tabes and the perfect sandwich she is holding aloft in her hand.

It takes time. Days turn into weeks and then, before he knows it, a  whole month has gone by, and still, he's not mastered the art of making the perfect sandwich.

Ice Bear may be a master chef, but he is not yet a master sandwich maker, and, while he contemplates, briefly, going to Ranger Tabes for sandwich making tips, his pride keeps him from doing so. He does not want to have to give credit to anyone else for the sandwich that will sweep Grizz off his feet.

"The way to a bear's heart is his stomach," Ice Bear says to himself as he putters about the kitchen, intent on today being the day that he makes the sandwich which will earn him Grizz's heart.

Two thick slices of warm, homemade bread, fresh out of the oven. Two pats of butter, one for each slice of bread. A teaspoon of his special sauce (mayonnaise, dry mustard, dill, garlic, a pinch of salt, and freshly ground pepper) on both slices of bread, four pieces of thinly sliced deli ham, three of roast beef, two of rosemary chicken, two of a beef tomato, three bread & butter pickle rounds, a crisp lettuce leaf, and a perfectly proportioned piece of Swiss cheese.

Ice Bear takes a step back from the sandwich, eyeing it critically and frowns. Something is missing. A jar glints in the kitchen light, and Ice Bear smiles. He plucks a toothpick from a kitchen drawer and stabs, not one, not two, but three green olives with the toothpick, and then places it, expertly, at a jaunty slant, in the top layer of the sandwich, careful not to tear the bread.

Sighing, Ice Bear carefully cuts off the crusts, making sure to keep the cuts even. When he's finished, he picks up the plate that the  sandwich is on, and peers at his work from every possible angle. It is...perfect. Finally.

He takes a deep breath, and then smiles at his work. He grabs a bag of Grizz's favorite chips out of the cupboard, and waits a heartbeat before heading into the living room where he can hear Grizz, Panda and Charlie engaged in a playful debate about something that happened in a movie they're watching.

There's a pause when he steps into the room and something stirs in the air. Everything stops, and all that Ice Bear can hear is the beat of his own heart until Grizz takes a deep, groaning breath and all but floats over to Ice Bear and the sandwich. Grizz inhales deeply, eyes closed, and then he smiles.

When he opens his eyes and looks at Ice Bear, Grizz's eyes are wide, pupils dark pools. He looks from the sandwich to Ice Bear, mouth watering, fingers reaching and then pulling away. 

"For...me?" It's a plea that goes right to Ice Bear's tummy and makes it flutter.

Smiling, Ice Bear nods. He's too overcome with nervous anticipation to say anything. The butterflies in his stomach are making his insides twist a little uncomfortably.

Grizz looks at Ice Bear, and there's a smile that lights up his entire being, and makes the butterflies soar to greater heights in Ice Bear's stomach. Grizz's eyes go soft, and then he leans in close, breath tickling Ice Bear's ear.

"Thank you," Grizz whispers, and then, instead of reaching for the sandwich, he bypasses it completely, and wraps his arms around Ice Bear, hugging him, nearly crushing the sandwich and chips.

"Ice Bear wanted to make you the perfect sandwich," Ice Bear says, voice gruff.

"It  _ is _ perfect," Grizz murmurs. "But you didn't have to go to all the trouble, not for me."

"Ice Bear wanted to," Ice Bear says, voice quiet. "It was no trouble."

And it wasn't, though it had taken him weeks to perfect, to get the sauce and the combination of meat, vegetables, and cheese right, it had all been a labor of love. He knows it now. Knew it then.

"Thank you," Grizz says again, voice husky. He lifts up on his toes and leans in close, and steals Ice Bear's breath with a kiss that makes the butterflies in Ice Bear's stomach dance and then still in contentment.

Sandwich temporarily forgotten, they kiss, unaware of the tender looks that Charlie and Panda are sending them, the softly uttered, "Ooh,"'s that accompany the looks. Everything melts away, and Ice Bear's stomach settles, and all is right in the world.


End file.
